Athena, Maiden Deity
by Contra Popular Fides
Summary: The musings of a heartbroken god on Athena's maiden vow.


Athena loved Ares. Unlike the immoral, tainted love that Aphrodite provided, Athena's love was moral and pure. Defying her beloved father's wishes, she loved Ares sweetly, unbeknownst to the secret affair he was conducting. And thus she lost all faith when Hephaestus revealed Ares and Aphrodite's little secret. Hephaestus then ruined her trust in all men through the birth of Echrithonus. Although betrayed, Athena could comprehend Hephaestus' pain of unrequited love, and as a favor to him, took the vow Zeus willingly offered.

* * *

Ares knew he was a fool. Athena was one who gave second chances but only to those who did not betray others. And his was the ultimate betrayal of all. The problem was that explaining to her why the illicit affair with Aphrodite had been kindled was improbable and unworthy of mention. How does a person just out of the blue, crawl toward their significant other in regret and ramble, "Oh, since you wanted to wait till marriage for copulation and I was just as physically frustrated as our uncle down below, I decided to fool around with someone else. Just physically, you know? It was because I didn't want to force you, and I really love you. Take me back?"

You just didn't. Not only was it likely to earn him a jab in the stomach for being stupid and a glare from Hermes and Apollo, his actions had been morally wrong. He knew that. And Ares was learning well what his impatience had caused.

Scratch that. He wouldn't even receive an abdomen bruise from her. She would have disappeared long before he appeared. Athena, as passionately loving as she was, had never been the damsel in distress type. If someone annoyed or hurt her, she would stay away from them and be done with it. Even if he was scared, the only way to work through the entire issue was by getting her to stop racing long enough to listen to him.

Perhaps Apollo could help. He understood, after all, the pain of your loved one fearing you. If only he would. Perhaps the information that Daphne was yet still alive and living would be adequate enough to proceed with Ares' formulating plan. It would have to be.

* * *

Unfortunately, Apollo had not wanted to help. Any mention of Daphne struck unnatural hope in him, and he refused to live his life with constant ups and downs. Ares' plan was thus hopeless, and he began searching for Athena blatantly.

She still avoided him.

Frustrated and desperate, Ares formed a devious plan to woo Athena. Unaware of Hephaestus' exponentially-growing love for Athena, he enlisted Hephaestus' help in his plot (also to re-bond and apologize for being in cohorts with Aphrodite). Purposely ignoring his grieving conscience, Ares conspired to leap to Athena's aid right before she was harmed by Hephaestus. Then, he would be able to regain her affection.

He missed perceiving Hephaestus' darkening eyes at the mention of hurting Athena. And therein lay his mistake. After he paid off Hephaestus, thanking him for his help, Ares left to lie in wait for the agreed upon cue. Little did Ares know that the cue would never be uttered.

* * *

Rumors had spread quickly through Olympus. Wherever Hephaestus walked, women avoided him, and men placed a protective arm on their loves' backs. And wherever Ares walked, he blocked out his ears to the gossip. It was only later when talking to his mother that he realized what had happened.

Hera had quickly explained the truth behind the wildfire gossip. Athena had been at Hephaestus' workshop waiting for some repairs on Aegis when she noticed Hephaestus acting weirdly. Full of desire, Hephaestus had attempted to force himself upon her. Already wired up, Athena had snatched Aegis and slammed Hephaestus into it. Then, dropping her beloved shield, she had run outside, into the safety of the woods. Hephaestus had followed, but instead, filled with head pain, had collapsed onto Gaea. Gaea had given birth to a son who was now under Athena's care.

Ares was now hopeless. Instead of trusting and loving him once more, Athena now had a male companion in her life besides Hermes and Apollo. Not only that, but she had nearly been forced by Hephaestus, and _that _was the truly horrific thing. With a breaking heart, Ares turned toward Hera for help, but she refused. Her son had created his bed—he could now lay down in it. She did, however, give him several pieces of advice concerning his attitude.

* * *

Ares managed to corner Athena in her garden with her adopted son, Echrithonus. Shocked by his brash nature, she nonetheless kept her composure and introduced Echrithonus to Ares. Echrithonus took to Ares, and followed him around for the rest of their meeting. Curious about everything Ares controlled, Echrithonus managed to convince Ares into a sword battle with his mother.

In the arena, Athena's previously withheld emotions remained restrained inside an iron cage while she battled Ares for victory. Unable to hurt her, Ares blocked her slashes and attempted to incite her speech—unsuccessfully. Throughout the entire mock fight, Ares frantically struggled to meet her eyes, but Athena cut him off every single time with a rising of her shield or sword block.

Finally, Athena grew weary of the tension filled practice, and mentioned that she wanted to stop. Upset to have his time with Ares cut short, Echrithonus started fussing, only to be kindly but firmly cut off by Athena. Obedient, he bid his goodbyes to Ares and left with his upset mother, oblivious to the yearning looks Ares was sending Athena.

Ares punched the ground. With his emotions in total disarray, he wanted nothing more than to beg Athena to take him back. It was useless though. She never would, especially with his now-daily stalking of her.

* * *

Elation fit Ares. His scarlet, fire-filled eyes seemed to simmer into a gentle flame and his face held a glow to it. His hand touched Athena's loosely linen-clad arm in happiness as she bid hello to him again in a bid crowd.

Joyfully, Ares attempted pulling Athena with him toward a more shady area outside the stage of the gods before being slightly shaken off. Athena pacified by promising to chat with him later. Ares nodded with a pout on his face.

Then Athena announced her news to all of the gods and company.

He was a fool for letting her go.


End file.
